1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a disc device that takes out a disc (a disc-like information recording medium such as a CD or a DVD) stored in a magazine and conveys the disc to an arbitrary disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a disc device of this type, a device disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-204311) is known, for example. The disc device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a magazine that stores a plurality of magazine trays that stores one disc, and a plurality of disc drives. The disc device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured such that: an arbitrary magazine tray is drawn out from the magazine; a disc stored in the drawn out tray is suctioned and held by a suction pad; and the disc is placed on the tray of an arbitrary disc drive.
In recent years, in accordance with evolution of cloud computing, a further increase in data capacity of the disc device is demanded. In order to increase the data capacity, simply thinking, it may be effective to increase the number pieces of magazines and the number of pieces of stored discs.
However, an increase in the number of pieces of magazines inevitably increases the distance between the disc drive and a magazine that is placed at the farthest position from the disc drive. This invites an increase in the disc conveying time. Further, since the disc device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured to supply the disc one by one from the magazine to the disc drives, considerable time is required for conveying the discs to the plurality of disc drives.